Intelligent Decisions, Inc. (ID) is a minority-owned small business located within the Washington Metropolitan Area in Chantilly, Va. ID specializes in developing computer based communication solutions and small to medium sized system integration products and services. Products include IBM, Apple, Sun, Silicon Graphics, Hewlett Packard, and other leading manufacturers. Services include networking, cabling, repair, software and database application development, and secure TEMPEST solutions. For the Department of Health and Human Services, ID has provided computer hardware in support of HHS's Indexing Workstations contract (Project No. 1 N01LM23532-00). This hardware included IBM Model 57 PS/2s and ATI Ultra graphics cards.